Memories/transcript
Intro The screen is black. On screen appears: '''A DECA The Hague production'. The view changes to that one of a desk, with photo's, lines and crosses from markers, maps, bullets and other stuff, including a M9 pistol. The view slowly goes over it like a bird-view only close-by. '' On screen appears: '''Produced by DECA. 'The names first appear and then disappear when the next one appears. The screen zooms in on a picture of Viktor Fedorov, with a cross through it. A series of voice actors appear on screen. A total of four are shown, as on screen, the camera follows a red marker's line from Alcatrez to Shanghai to Vostochny to Djibouti. It also shows the reflection of the bullets, followed by the one of teh gun. ''At 1.32, the screen switches to a flashback with a boy, walking in front of the desk, which is empty now. The camera follows the boy as he walks to the door. At 1.49, the flashback stops and it returns to the first room. It goes to the hallway. It shows an empty table. On screen appears: '"Epic" - IGN'. It changes back to the flashback and on the table is a vase now. The boy walks right next to it. ''At 2.04, on screen appear moments of Warzone: Advanced, slightlier black than actual footage. It is a close up of Spike sitting in the chopper during the rainstorm at the beginning, alongside Daniel "Dan" Silex. Next up is him during Old Friends, MIA and Dead won't rise. '' ''At 2.22, it changes to third-person action footage of Warzone, mostly Spike. He's run and gunning, taking cover alongside other key characters in the story in multiple scenes. At the last scene, it his him carrying Mac Wolfe at the end of Retaliation. At 2.33, it changes to the boy walking to the front door, opening it. The boy is now shown in front, looking to a tall man in front of him. The face of the man is shown in a close up, revealing Spike in a suit and a sailors hat, which Soldiers wear during a death ceremony of fallen comrades. It slowly zooms out and suddenly flashes to the first house, where nobody is. It goes back inside and upstairs to a children's room. At 2.52, a crying child is seen sitting on the bed. 8 seconds later, Spike enters the room, settling down next to him. He lays his hand on the kids shoulder. It flashes to the attic, with nobody at it. Suddenly, the child flashes on the attic, getting something out of a box. He raises it, showing it's a note. '' ''At 3.12, the note is flashed back on the desk. It zooms out. At 3.27, the kid is seen in his garden during winter. He looks in the distance, with a cap in his hands. It shows his shadow on the ground, slowly growing bigger. At 3.42, a side view of th cap is shown and the child, who's adult now, raises the cap and puts it on. A close up of his face is shown, revealing it was Saint. '' ''At 3.45, a few moments of the reveal trailer is shown, alongside the text: 'A life worth living. For freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy and hope. '''At the end, the screen shows the hallway, zooming in on the door. ''The music stops. Saint: 'Breaching! ''Suddenly, two shapes smash through the door. The first one is a dog, followed by a guy who falls on his belly after smashes through the door. He scribbles on and makes a hand wave to the dog, who runs in front of him. Saint grabs his rifle from his back and follows the dog. 'Saint: '''Easy Kevin. No need to warn everyone. ''Kevin starts snuffling around. Saint checks every corner in the living room. '' '''Saint: '''Come on, where are you! I'm not going to kill you! ''Spike yells around, while Kevin has lost the scent he got. Suddenly, Saint sees an open door on a crack. Saint slowly approaches the door, kicking it open. He aims his rifle to a man sitting in a chair, not facing Saint. 'Unknown: '''Good to see you back. ''Saint puts down his rifle and starts laughing. 'Saint: '''You too old man. You too. ''Suddenly, Saint's radio starts making cracking sounds. 'Alpha: '''Echo, come in. Do you copy? '''Saint: '''This is Echo, secured target: Patriot. Confirmed positive ID. Requesting evac, break. '''Alpha: '''Alpha copies. Sending evac to your current location. Standby for ETA. '''Saint: '''Standing by, Alpha. ''Saint puts down his radio and sits down on a chair in the corner of a room. Kevin walks towards Saint, who slowly strokes his head. 'Unknown: '''Cav', what took you so long? ''The man still not faces Saint, who looks up to the back of the man. '' '''Saint: '''Well you see, things changed around here.... ''Screen goes dark. Mission It's snowy. A view of a snowy plain with some trees are shown. Kevin is seen walking. Saint walks right behind him. He reaches his headphone. '''Saint: Alpha, reaching target area's perimeter. Requesting to engage on any targets on sight. Saint lowers his hand as he and Kevin walk further. It takes a few seconds, before Saint hears a crackling sound from his headgear. Alpha: Understood Echo. Permission granted. Be advised, area is still jammed and cherry. We can't trace your current location for support. Saint: Roger that. I'll advance on the safehouse, with or without fire support. Saint and Kevin reach a top of a hill, looking down at some armed soldiers, clearly looking for remnants in the city. Alpha: It's your call, Echo. Good hunting. Saint snaps his finger and Kevin gets ready. Saint raises his hand to his mask... Saint: Come on Kev'... let's go home. ...and he puts down his mask, activating his metascreen. View changes to first person. Saint waves his hand and Kevin starts running. Saint runs behind him and Kevin tackles one of them. Saint sneaks up close to the other stunned enemy and stabs him. Saint: Lights out. He puts down the bodies and walks further. He enters a building, hearing some voices coming from the room. Unknown enemy: ...in the area. Make sure nobody gets in or out. If they get in, they'll be a step ahead of us. Other enemy: Yes sir. Contacting the outposts now. Saint slowly sneaks past the room where the conversation plays. He walks out of the building. He hears some voices and takes Kevin with him into cover behind a truck. He looks up and sees two soldiers walking. Enemy: ...sooner or later, he will be flushed out of his rabbit hole, I can ensure you that... Saint marks one of the two and assigns Kevin to take point. He waves and Kevin starts attacking. Other enemy: What the? Look out! Kevin tackles one of the two soldiers. The other pulls out his rifle, as Saint throws his knife in the soldiers face. Kevin snaps the neck of the other one. Saint: All clear, come on boy. They go further into the street. Suddenly, a flash appears on the roof. Saint spots a sniper, while Kevin starts growling when a few enemies appear in their back. Saint: *whistles softly* This way. No need to draw the sniper's attention. They run towards a house and enter it, with Saint hiding behind the wall beneath the window. A few voices are heard passing them. Saint looks up, still seeing the sniper. Saint: We'll go around the back then. Saint turns around and walks through the house, to the other side. He reaches the other side, seeing three soldiers smoking. Enemy: We're looking for hours, do we even know if he exists? Other enemy: I ensure you, he's worth looking for. That's what I have heard though. Enemy: No shit... Saint marks one of the three enemies and waves Kevin to attack. The other two he shoots with his Honey Badger. His metascreen is turned off. Saint: Kevin, guard. Saint orders the dog who takes point in his back, searching the area for any movements or noises. Meanwhile, Saint walks towards the bodies, turning off the radios. Suddenly, Kevin starts barking and he runs through the alley. Saint: Aw fuck! Saint also runs towards the alley, seeing Kevin tackling a soldier who runs away, while another also runs. Saint fires at him killing him, but also making him drop on the street. He runs towards the body which lays on the street and slides to it, grabbing it and drags it into the alley, before anyone sees it. Saint: *sighs* Close one... Saint's radio starts crackling again. Charlie: Echo, this is Charlie. We have secured valuable intel on Patriot's location. Do you read me? Saint: Go ahead Charlie. Saint walks back into the alley. Charlie: We have a possible location of him, west end road. Saint: Wait... West end?... eh, roger that Charlie. Echo on his way. Solid copy. Kevin pants and sniffs the ground. Saint looks over. Saint: 'Kevin sit. ''Kevin sits, Saint peers around the corner, seeing an empty street. 'Saint: '''Okay we're good. ''*whistles* Couldn't have told me that sooner huh? Saint and Kevin stop at an intersection, observing a few guards. They begin setting up, chatting and arming various weapons. 'Saint: '''Kevin, stay. There's too many of them. We'll have to sneak past. ''Saint pats Kevin who follows at a slowed pace. A couple guards move away from the cars towards the left side of the street. They arm their machine guns. 'Machine Gunner: '''We're ready. '''Enemy Leader: '''Good work. We're advancing down to the target building. When I give the order, put suppressive fire. '''Machine Gunner: '''Copy. Which building was it? '''Enemy Leader: '''The white one with the black SUV parked in front. Now shut up and get ready. ''Kevin growls softly. Saint pats his head. 'Saint: '''Wait until the hostiles have moved further away. ''The forward teams have moved closer to the target house. Saint marks one of the enemies, snaps his fingers and Kevin lunges, tackling one guard to the floor. Saint either shoots or grabs the second guard and snaps his neck. Saint leans over and switches off the radios. 'Saint: '''Let's move. ''Saint and Kevin proceed further into the city. Saint spots snipers on the roof. 'Saint: '''You're mine. ''He aims at one of the snipers and fires at him. The sniper is kileld and Saint swiftly takes out the other two before they spot the body. They continue and see a group of 3 soldiers raiding a house. 'Saint: '''Kevin *whistles*... ''He marks all 3 hostiles. 'Saint: '''Go! ''Saint waves and Kevin starts running towards one of the 3 soldiers. The soldier turns around and is surprised by the dog who jumps and bites in his neck. Saint fires at the two thers who hear the screaming of the other one. 'Saint: '''Good work, boy. ''They walk through the and arrive at a blast hole in the wall. 'Saint: '''Never thought I would return to this. ''They walk through the snow when suddenly a chopper appears above them. The sound of the rotors start to become quieter, as the chopper stops moving forward. Suddenly, the chopper turns around and faces Saint. 'Saint: '''Fuck! Kevin, move! ''They turn around and run away from the chopper who start firing at them. Bullets hit the ground and walls around them and Saint takes cover behind a wall. He smashes a whole in the window besides him. 'Saint; '''Kevin, jump. ''Kevin jumps through the window into teh building and Saint walsk towards the front door. 'Enemy: '''The chopper has spotted an infiltrator, wee need to... What the hell! ''Gunfire is heard and Kevin starts growling and barking in the building. Saint kicks in the door and fires at the people inside. The run through the building, jumping out of another window. They spot multiple hostiles in front of them and alos kill them. 'Broadcaster (background): '''To all stationed troopers. An infiltrator is spotted heading to target building. Kill or capture, I repeat: Kill or capture! Mission's objective in danger. Take him out at any costs. ''Saint takes cover behind a car when multiple enemies attack him. He occasionally fires at them until all hostiles are dead. He proceeds towards the end of the street when an enemy technical appears in his back. ''Saint fires at the technical, killing the gunner and the driver. He runs towards the machine gun, clearing the streets in front of him.'' Alpha: 'Echo come in, what's your position? '''Saint: '''I've been spotted, but I'll proceed to target. '''Alpha: '''Stand down Echo, we can't take the risk. ''Saint jumps of the techincal when an RPG is fired at him. The car explodes and Saint evades the blast radius, although he feels a bit dizzy. 'Saint: '*coughs* Negative, we can't risk to fail the mission. Saint takes point and fires at the RPG manner. He then turns around. 'Alpha: '''I say again, you need to stand down, Echo. Return to LZ, area's too hot! ''Saint runs towards an alley adn walks through it. He sees 2 hostiles standing around the corner, waiting for other sodliers. He runs to a crate and jumps on it. He jumps from it onto one of the two soldiers, stabbing him and using his pistol to kill the other one. kevin runs in front of him towards a road sign. It says: West end road. 'Saint: '''It's fucking winter Alpha. Area isn't too hot. Echo out. ''The chopper appears again and Saint runs towards a street ladder. He climbs onto the rooftop and fires from there at the chopper. He kills the pilot, but the chopper crashes on the rooftop. The rotors are heading towards Saint, who's forced to jump of the rooftop. 'Saint: '''Fuuuck! ''Saint rolls on the ground and sees the chopper sliding of the building. Saint dives away from the spot where the chopper lands. He breathes deeply. Kevin walks towards him and then from him while he runs towards a building. Saint looks towards the building where Kevin runs to and spots a black SUV. 'Saint: '''Finally. ''Saint grabs a device, pushing a button on it. 'Saint: '''Alpha, area's jammed. Possible fix on Patriot. Satnding by. ''No response as Saint approaches the building. 'Saint; '''Alpha do you copy? ''The radio starts making cracking sounds. 'Alpha: '''Echo *crackling* rebooting radio *crackling* standby. *crackling* ''Saint reaches the doorstep and tightens his rifle waving his hand towards Kevin. 'Saint: '''This is it... ''He takes a few steps back and starts running. The screen goes black. '''Saint: '''Breaching! Intel datapad '''Birth Certificate This is to certify that Calvin Wesley Silex weighing 7 lb. 9 oz. was born at Our Great Mother's Hospital in Fort, Wayne, Indiana on the twenty-third of March in the year 20XX to Daniel and Marissa Silex 'Report from Vice Principal' Mr. Daniel Silex, I regret to inform you that your child Calvin Silex appears to be having issues with his performance in the academic field. This is the second time we have scheduled a meeting with Dr. Wright, our school psychologist. Calvin's behavior is rapidly descending in a negative aspect and it is impeding his studies. Already, we have seen three of his subjects decrease at least one letter grade. Mrs. MacFarlane has also reported a significant decline in his social abilities. He has seen Calvin rebuff Aiden's attempts to play on the playground during the fitness breaks and instead seeks to the swingset alone. I am deeply concerned as Aidan appears to be his closest friend. This seems to be going on for nearly a week now. This matter may root from his time at home and we are concerned at how Calvin behaves when he is not at school. I am aware that Marissa had passed away, sending my deepest condolences to the tragedy and Dr. Wright believes that the loss of his mother could be one of the causes to his depression. She has also learned from him that you are in the military and frequently gone, paving way for Calvin to possibly be on his lonesome. The only other being inside the house appears to be the German Shepherd Lady. If this is the case, then I recommend that a relative or godparent be present with Calvin when he returns from school. It is the school district's mission to ensure every student in attendance has a fair chance of success. Therefore, issues with academic performances will be addressed appropriately. We will continue to monitor Calvin's behavior and take any necessary courses of action. Mr. Michael Spenser Vice Principal of Indiana Intermediate School #117 Second Star District